


Безусловная победа

by Ryudomira



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon, Zavulon-centric, старенькое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Выигрывать легко, только если ты готов на любые жертвы.





	Безусловная победа

В кабинете задёрнуты плотные шторы. Сейчас там, на улице, белый день, но здесь об этом ничто не говорит – и еще со вчерашнего вечера затоплен камин. Час за часом Завулон разбирает бумаги, накопившиеся за время его очередных каникул. Протесты Ночного Дозора кажутся бесконечными.

Сколько бы он не пил, алкоголь не приносил ни облегчения, ни забытья – вековая усталость по прежнему отчётливо давит многотонной плитой. Всё в тягость, но это пройдет, нужно только подождать. Нынешняя тяжесть на сердце словно расплата за затопившее тогда облегчение – боя не будет. Двуединый обойдётся одной жертвой. В тот час у Завулона частил пульс и норовили подкоситься ноги, пусть способность трезво мыслить и осталась при нём – за мгновение до смертельного удара Антон улыбался так светло и спокойно.

Веками Завулон шёл, ни к кому не прикипая душой. Когда всё изменилось? Когда стало непозволительно личным?

Слишком давно он решил клещом вцепиться в семью Городецких. Признать своими их всех. Завулон был в своем праве, и Гесер приказал Антону взять резную фигурку волчицы. Негласное, но очевидное соглашение: принимай ответственность, защищай и заботься, если хочешь. Если решился. Завулон не зря спускал на тормозах историю с сыном Пресветлого – он хотел. Пусть Светлый, зато Высший, а вывернуть к своей пользе можно всё. В любой ситуации существует выигрышное решение.

Оказалось, они с самого начала вели Антона к гибели.

Именно Антона.

Они ошибались.

Страх, за несколько этих сумасшедших дней Завулон испытал так много страха: за себя, за Антона и его семью. Только Абсолютная может сражаться наравне с Богом. Их щит и меч. Их единственная надежда.

Завулон верил – его Антон выберется из любой передряги.

Убережет дочку от случайной смерти.

Сможет всё исправить.

Пусть даже девочка и погибнет, уничтожив порождение Сумрака ценой собственной жизни – в конце концов, ради этого она и была создана. Антону же умирать просто незачем – главное защитить его в финальном бою, если он состоится.

Расчёты оказались ошибочны – всё вышло совсем не так. Антон разобрался во всём первым и сам встал под удар. Плоть от плоти его, кровь от крови. Тот, кто должен был стать Величайшим Тёмным. Великий Светлый маг.

В ударе было столько силы, что даже Завулону пришлось зажмуриться. Вот и всё. Дом, построенный на песке, рушился. Антон не успеет повзрослеть. Понять – Завулон никогда ему не вредил.

Отвечал на все его вопросы.

Всегда был на его стороне.

Всё это время Завулон терпеливо ждал – когда-нибудь Антон всё поймёт и придёт в его дом. В их дом. Показалось – вот оно. Антон именно тот, кто сможет разделить с ним тысячелетия жизни: его усталость, гордыню, боль, злобу, страх.

Примет как должное рассеянную отеческую нежность и восторженную влюблённость.

Даже простит ему вожделение.

Просто захочет быть рядом.

И когда ошарашенный Антон остался сидеть на земле, Завулон на миг как дурак поверил – Тьма услышала. Оставила ему того, кто когда-нибудь станет по-настоящему ему принадлежать. Кому станет принадлежать он сам.

(Как ничему другому в мире)

Один взгляд сквозь Сумрак, одно сокращение сердца невпопад – и ровная, излучающая силу аура Антона как приговор.

Завулона слишком презирает Светлая часть Двуединого.

Равнодушный к официальной власти в мирное время, в чрезвычайных ситуациях он часто становился во главу Тёмных. Срывал масштабные эксперименты Светлых. Убивал их Великих. За сколько проваленных попыток восстановить баланс в ответе именно Завулон? Он тоже виновен в пришествии Двуединого, он был одним из тех, кто в своей гордыне раскачивал эту лодку. Если бы не близорукость Завулона, Антону не пришлось бы платить за чужие ошибки. Он не был бы даже рождён, и они никогда бы не встретились. Так было бы проще. Легче. Привычнее.

(Вот только Антон уже есть, и в клубке чувств между ними нет ничего простого или лёгкого)

Завулон слишком долго потворствовал собственному неравнодушию, чтобы теперь эти чувства легко можно было раздавить.

Семена дали всходы.

Завулон разбирает бумаги, хотя в этом нет почти никакого смысла.

Столетие не срок – Антон скоро умрёт. С последним выдохом уйдёт то, что делает его уникальным, и он станет ничем.

Время неумолимо. Не бывает вечной любви. Когда-нибудь Завулон забудет даже его лицо. Рано или поздно всё становится незначительным – любая боль проходит.

Вместо утешения это знание впервые рождает глупое желание цепляться за прошлое. Он слишком стар для подобного. Он слишком долго шёл один.

Завулон выиграл – благодаря его действиям предотвращён апокалипсис. Так или иначе всё получилось.

Завулон вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях.

_Он выиграл._


End file.
